


Home is where I belong

by Brooke37



Series: Johnlock One-Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sprain, forget Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke37/pseuds/Brooke37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches John spraining the drug addict in "His last vow"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture on Facebook:  
> https://www.facebook.com/554252244692372/photos/a.554615777989352.1073741829.554252244692372/621841974600065/?type=1&theater

"Yeah, it's a sprain. I'm a doctor! I know how to sprain people!"  
"Exactly"  
John turned around hastily and hold up the screw driver, but he put it down as he saw who was standing in that filthy hallway.  
"Sherlock, what the... How long have you been standing there?!"  
"Since the start", Sherlock answered and smiled and stepped down the last to stairs.  
John regarded Sherlock while he was approaching.  
"The real question is", Sherlock said, "what are YOU doing here?"  
"I was looking for... Someone. A neighbour's son...", John flounded. Feeling that something was going on.  
"Ah, yes. You and Mary in your little neaty sweety flat. And what are you doing? Coming here and spraining a drug addict. "  
During their conversation Sherlock had been coming up to John slowly and was now standing right in front of him. Very close...  
"Apparently so...", John stated in a low voice, eyes on Sherlock's lips, as he couldn't look him in the eyes.   
Sherlock took John's hands and made another step towards him, so John felt the wall at his back.  
And then, Sherlock told:" Dr. Watson, did you know that you look greatly sexy spraining people? "  
And with those words he leaned forward, pressed John against the wall and kissed him. Gently at first, but when he recognised that John was returning the kiss he got more and more passionate.   
Suddenly, the drug addict who was still laying on the floor barged in.  
"Hey, Romeo and Sherliette...", but the two of them cut him of  
"PISS OFF!", they shouted and the guy niped away.   
Sherlock didn't loose a second and got back to kiss John.  
For some time they just stood there. Leaned against the wall, forgetting everything around themselves. The hallway, the time. And Mary.  
When John's tounge finally touched Sherlock's lips, he stepped back.  
"Wait", he aspirated, "what... What about Mary?"  
John looked Sherlock in the eyes.   
"Oh for gods sakes! Just forget her!"  
And so he grabbed Sherlock's jacket and pulled him close. And then he kissed Sherlock and gave him no time to think and demanded Sherlock's tounge who willingly gave it.  
Sherlock felt so overwhelmed by the taste that he lost control of his actions, pushed his hands under John's shirt and stroked slowly over the warm skin.  
John got so aroused by Sherlock's fingers and lips that his pulse rose and he moaned quietly.   
Sherlock himself felt something rising inside him and involuntarily pressed harder into John's skin.   
After he moaned again John gently pushed Sherlock backwards and recovered his breath.   
Then he put his lips on Sherlock's ear.  
"Let's go home, Sherlock", he whispered.   
"Home? ", Sherlock grinned.  
"Yes, home. Because home is where I belong"


End file.
